


The Spell Of Your Skin

by ghostboi



Series: Graveyard Digger, Coffin Case Sinner [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam is a Tease, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, pre-serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: 'He had a strong urge to grab her head and slam it against the next building the passed. Who the hell was this girl?'Dean had a taste of Sam, and he wants more.Also, he's maybe a little possessive. Maybe.





	The Spell Of Your Skin

Dean waited outside the school, leaning against the wall near the exit, book under one arm and his other hand in his pocket. He was half-listening to one of his friends, but his focus was on the school’s front entrance/exit. He didn’t have to wait long; a smile touched his mouth as his 13 year old brother exited the school.

Dean muttered a “Gotta go” to Benny and pushed off the wall to move toward Sam. His step faltered, the smile twitching on his lips, as he realized that his brother wasn’t alone. A short brunette was walking beside Sam, waving one hand animatedly as she talked.

The senior recovered and crossed the stone yard that made up the area in front of the school. His smile returned as Sam’s eyes fell on him and the younger teen greeted, “Hey, Dean!”

“Hey Sammy.”

His eyes flicked to the girl standing next to Sam, and his little brother introduced,

“This is Madison. I told her she could walk home with us, since it’s in the same direction.”

Green eyes flicked to Sam again, and Dean agreed, “Sure.” He reached out and snagged the backpack hanging from his little brother’s shoulder; Sam rolled his eyes but allowed him to take it.

They left the school grounds and were walking down the sidewalk, when Dean fell back a step. He watched, a hint of a scowl etching his features, as the girl – Madison was her name? – chatted with his little brother.

He had a strong urge to grab her head and slam it against the next building the passed. Who the hell was this girl?

The older teen planted a smile on his face as Sam halted, turning to look for him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Sammy,” he assured, shifting the backpack higher on his shoulder. His brother eyed him for a moment before turning back to Madison.

Dean frowned slightly as he watched the two teens. Did his brother like the girl? Three nights earlier, Sam had crawled onto his lap and whispered for him to take what he needed from Sam, and then begged to cum.

Dean wanted more of that. He wanted everything Sam would allow him to have. The younger teen was his, and the hell if he would let anyone or anything change that.

He blinked as they halted at a brick house just off the sidewalk. The girl called “Bye Sam. Nice to meet you, Dean!” The brunette ran up the sidewalk and across the porch, then went into the house.

His gaze flicked back to Sam as the younger teen snickered in amusement. “I could see the jealousy all over your face the second you saw her.” His brother shot him an adorable smile, and Dean chuckled.

“Whatever, bitch.”

The younger teen grinned and shot back, “Jerk.” The boy moved to walk in front of him, turned so that he was walking backward and facing Dean. Impressive feat, considering Sam was still growing into his own body and had some rather clumsy moments, sometimes.

Dean’s smile vanished and he swallowed hard as Sam glanced around, then smirked mischievously and cupped himself, hand on groin. “Afraid she was going to get some of what I promised you, Dean?”

“Didn’t anyone teach you how to act in public?” he countered, voice slightly hoarse and eyes riveted to Sam as the kid licked his lips deliberately and squeezed himself. Sam halted in front of him; when he was close enough, he leaned in to murmur near his ear, 

“You can teach me, Dean.”

Sam stepped closer, into his space; he shuddered as he felt fingers brush against his own groin, felt Sam palm him briefly and squeeze lightly. “Can’t wait for all the things you can teach me, big brother.”

He blinked as his brother stepped back to put space between them. Sam fell into step beside him as they started down the sidewalk again, a satisfied smirk on his mouth. Dean was only half-listening, distracted by his aching dick and his brother’s proximity, as Sam started talking about something that happened at school. Like he hadn’t just groped his big brother out in the open, in the middle of the day. He started paying attention again when Sam leaned in close and asked,

“Are you going to teach me how you like your dick sucked?”

“Sam,” Dean exhaled the other’s name, “You’re killing me here, babyboy.” His brother shot him a triumphant grin, and he knew he was screwed. 

They reached their house several minutes later. Sam led the way up the front steps, onto the small porch, and Dean was just fine with that. He liked the view, he decided, eyes on his brother’s ass in those faded jeans. He waited patiently as Sam unlocked the front door and led the way into the house.

Once they were inside and the door was shut, Dean caught the younger teen by the arm and pushed him back against the wall.

“Fuckin’ teasin' me,” he murmured, pressing against Sam and leaning in to nip his earlobe, “You wanna see me jealous? Gonna see me hurt someone if you keep that up, Sam.” He inhaled his brother’s scent, traced the skin of his throat with his tongue. God, Sam tasted delicious. He’d had one taste of his little brother, three nights ago, and he was addicted already.

“Told you I’m yours,” Sam’s voice was slightly breathless, eyes closed as Dean nuzzled his throat, “Why would I want anyone else when I have all of this?” He slid his hands down the older teen’s back, to his ass, to emphasize his point.

Dean chuckled and brushed his mouth against Sam’s. He met his brother’s lust-blown gaze as Sam said, 

“Know what I liked about the other night? Besides everything, I mean? I liked it that you told me when I could cum.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It was hot.”

Dean nipped his brother’s bottom lip, tugging it lightly with his teeth. “Well c’mon then,” his drawled, voice husky with lust, “Let’s take this to the bedroom and I’ll do it again.”

Sam shot him that beautiful grin of his again, and Dean felt his heart skip a beat, “Anything for you, Dean. Anything you want from me.”

He smiled down at the other and, when Sam took his hand to lead him to the bedroom, his heart danced in his chest again. It had, he realized, been doing that for a while, whenever Sam touched him. It was obvious, wasn't it? He was head over heels for Sam Winchester. But then, maybe he always had been.


End file.
